1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of maximum power point tracking for a photovoltaic module system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of maximum power point prediction for a photovoltaic module system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to shortages and negative environment impacts of conventional fuels, renewable energy sources such as solar energy, wind energy, and fuel cell energy are gaining more attention. Solar energy in particular is especially attractive as an alternative energy source. With traditional photovolatic modules, the voltage coefficient and the current coefficient may be experimental values, which may change with changes in the environmental temperature and irradiation intensity. As a result, the maximum power point power may also change with changes in the environmental temperature and irradiation intensity. Accordingly, there is a need for a rapid and precise method of tracking actual maximum power point.